Gaara's Sinvengence Holiday
by roo17
Summary: Gaara is sick and tired of learning about holidays to late, so he makes a holiday of his own...to get revenge....


Gaara's Sibvengence Holiday

Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, St. Patrick's, April Fools, Easter, and most recently, Fourth of July.

Gaara was tired about the fact that his brother and sister had the ignorance to tell him what the holiday meant the day before or on the day. He thought they could have at least gave him a week notice…he was sitting on his roof now thinking about how he learned about the holidays…

Halloween: He came home to find his brother and sister dressed up differently just like everyone else, which scared the living day lights out of him…but he had fun when they all went out.

Thanksgiving: He came to love the turkey, Shawn, and ran away with it before they could kill it. In the end he couldn't keep it so he gave it to Shino to take care of it and visits often.

Christmas: He found decorations all over the house and walked in, only to find Kankuro in a Santa suit, but didn't know it was him, and beat the day lights out of him. Then he learned that Santa killed all the bad kids so he bought a present for everyone, then learning that Santa isn't real.

New Years: He was invited to Naruto's party and watched the ball drop on TV. By the end of the party, everyone found out the punch was drugged and Neji, Sauske and Lee were drunk. Lee then destroyed the room and everyone ran away.

St. Patrick's: Kankuro warned him about wearing green when Kankuro was getting pinched to death (literally) by Sauske. Sauske then turned to him and chased him all day through Konoha. He finally found something green (Lee's suit) and shouted out to the entire village that Sauske wasn't wearing green himself. He then found Kankuro at the hospital later on.

April Fools: Temari and him pull the perfect trick on Kankuro. Kankuro gets Temari by dying her hair pink. Gaara runs to Konoha only to find out that Kankuro is the master of pranks and no one will help him. Kankuro tricks Gaara by being Keith Sutherland and he beats up Kankuro. They also pulled the perfect trick on Sauske.

Easter: He beats up Kankuro, not knowing he was the one in the Easter Bunny costume. Now he had to be the Easter Bunny and give every one in Konoha candy. But Choji chases him all day. When he finally reaches Ino, the last person, Choji catches him. So he threw the basket of chocolate on Ino and didn't look back…but he heard rumors.

Fourth of July: He just started meditating when a loud bang came from right outside his door and he broke through his window. He thinks he's under attack by terrorists and runs to Sauske for help. Sauske and him grab rocket launchers and shot guns and go back to Suna, only to find out it was fireworks…and poor Kankuro got beat up by Sauske again.

Gaara didn't mind how they all worked out, it was how he learned of them. So he decided to get his brother back. But how? He knew it should be done the day before his birthday, which was May 15th. But he still didn't know how…then it came to him…….

10 months later

It was now May 7th, 8 days till Kankuro's birthday and Gaara had a plan, but he didn't know how to put it in to action. He needed someone to help him. He needed someone who was: cunning, stealthy, secretive, be able to go along with it, waiting to get revenge on Kankuro, and someone he could trust. That left him with Kiba, Sauske, Sakura and Naruto. Naruto would blow it so he's crossed out, Kiba didn't want to get revenge on Kankuro, Sakura would be to busy, and Sauske would never help him after St. Patrick's and April Fool's. Gaara was out of choices, and then Temari came up on the roof.

"Hey Gaara, looking at the sun set again?" Temari said standing next to him. That's when it hit Gaara.

"Temari? Can you help me with something? It's about Kankuro…" Temari looked down at Gaara.

"What about Kankuro?"

"I have an idea on how to get back at him…" Gaara looked at Temari. She had a big grin on her face.

"Tell me more about your…idea…"

7 days later

"Okay, so everything's set then?" Gaara questioned. Temari nodded. Gaara wanted everything to go right and if anything interfered, he'd crush it. Gaara was never the one who planned to get revenge like this. His revenge, before meeting Naruto, was a deadly glare followed by death. (Death was brought usually by Desert Coffin and then Desert Funeral.)

Gaara looked at the clock. It was 9:15. He looked at Temari and she nodded. Kankuro threw his head under the pillow when Temari banged on the door to tell him breakfast was ready. He slowly got up and went down stairs. He sat down, his eyes still closed. Temari placed a burnt piece of toast in front of him and served Gaara and herself a nice omelet. Omelet was Kankuro's favorite breakfast. Kankuro opened his eyes and smiled. He could smell the wonderful omelets that surrounded him and he looked down at his plate. He looked at his toast then at the omelets and then back at his toast. Temari looked at Kankuro in confusion.

"Aren't you gonna eat your omelet, Kankuro? I thought you liked them?" Kankuro looked at Temari.

"Does this look like an omelet to you?!" He yelled pointing at the toast. Temari and Gaara looked at his plate.

"Yeah, it does. Now eat it. Temari made omelets for you today." Gaara responded. Kankuro just continued to stare at his plate. He slowly picked up the toast and took a bite. Immediately he spat it back out. Not only was it burnt, but apparently there was sand in it too….Lot's of sand. Temari frowned.

"Kankuro! Here I make you your favorite breakfast and you spit it out?! I'm never making you omelets again!" Temari stormed out of the kitchen and went to her bedroom. Gaara finished his omelet and looked at Kankuro. He shook his head at Kankuro and started walking out the kitchen.

"Gaara wait! This isn't an omelet! It's a burnt piece of toast with sand in it! Right?" Kankuro asked. Gaara just looked at him then went to his bedroom.

"Maybe I should take a shower…yeah…a nice warm shower" Kankuro said to himself. He walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Temari and Gaara started part 2 and 3 of the plan in action. Kankuro turned the water on and got in.

'That's better.' He thought to himself. 'I wonder what was wrong with Temari and Gaara? They thought the toast was an omelet…I hope there okay.' He got out of the shower and started to dry off. When he was dry he went to put on his clothes but forgot to grab them. So he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked in to his room. He found his normal attire (black suit) but couldn't find his hat. He went through his whole room and couldn't find his hat. In the other room, Temari and Gaara took turns trying on Kankuro's hat. They'd make fun of each other when they tried it on.

'What a bad day for me. First the toast and now my hat.' He put his war paint on and grabbed Karasu. (His 'bad ass' puppet) He got ready and was ready to walk out the door, when he suddenly fell flat on his face. He got up and looked around. There was nothing he could of tripped on.

'That's weird…I must be having a bad day.' He walked out the door and made his through town. People kept looking, pointing and laughing at him. He didn't mind it at first, but when everyone in Konoha was also doing that, it really started annoying him.

'Are they laughing cause I don't have my hat on? Or is everyone losing their mind today?' He continued through Konoha till he saw Sauske Uchiha. Kankuro froze and turned around immediately.

'Oh no! Not Sauske! He still hates me from what I did on April Fools! And on Fourth of July! If he sees me I'm dead!' Kankuro started panicking when Sauske put his hand on his shoulder.

'I'msodeadI'msodeadI'msodead'

"Kankuro? Is that you? What's up with your head? Tell you what. I won't kill you today cause you mad me laugh hard …but next time your soooo dead!" Sauske walked away laughing. Kankuro let out a big sigh. He went back to Suna and walked into this one store. It was called 'Puppet Academy'. He walked in and said hi to the cashier, who laughed Kankuro.

'What the hell? Everyone's losing their minds today!' Kankuro walked around the store and saw some puppet cleaning tools. There was everything he needed to clean and repair Karasu. He picked them up and walked to the counter.

"That will be 21.56." Kankuro grabbed his wallet and looked inside.

"What the hell happened to all my money?! I've been robbed!" Kankuro yelled. He then left the store and retraced his steps.

He did this for the rest of the day until it was 5:00.He got home and walked into the living room. Temari and Gaara were sitting on the couch watching TV. Gaara sensed Kankuro's chakra and turned around.

"Oh, hi Kankuro…look what Temari let me keep…his name is Fluffy…" Gaara held up a cute, fluffy white cat. Kankuro eyes widened when he saw 'Fluffy'. He turned around and ran into his room, locking it behind him. He looked at his room and noticed two things immediately. First was the fact that his room was changed. Everything wasn't his. His purple bed sheets were now blue, and his black dresser was now pink, est. Then other thing made him sweat. There were cats everywhere! He didn't dare to move. All the cats were just sitting there…watching. And if Kankuro made one move, they'd be all over him. Then it happened: he sneezed. All the cats hissed and roared when they attacked Kankuro and all Kankuro did was scream.

Gaara looked at Temari. "Did you hear something?" Temari just grinned.

"Nope…Not.At.All"

Kankuro was finally able to open the door and lock the cats in his room. He noticed that the cats were able to take pieces of Karasu's hair with them.

'No! Not his hair! That's one of the reasons he was so bad ass! Now he's only part bad ass! Stupid cats!! They'll pay for that…' Kankuro still had horror in his eyes.

He ran into the bathroom and looked at his face. There were small scratches all over his face and…

'What the f-' His once brown hair was a baby blue (his least favorite color) and his war paint was pink (his second least favorite color.) He walked out of the bathroom and down stairs.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

Temari and Gaara put their camera's away and hugged Kankuro. They then took a step back and then yelled the one phrase Kankuro will probably never forget.

"Happy Sibvengence Day, Kankuro!"

"Gaara came up with the idea and I have to say it was a great one!" Kankuro looked at Gaara who was giving a rare smile.

"That's what you get for telling me about the holidays to late!" Kankuro's eye twitched and he looked at Gaara's feet. There was Fluffly, running towards Kankuro at full speed.

"Good Fluffy, nice Fluffy. Now stop…stop!...STOOOOP!!" Fluffy jumped on to Kankuro's face. Kankuro was trying to take the cat off his face, while Gaara and Temari took pictures. Right after Kankuro pulled Fluffy off his face, he took a step back and fainted.

The next day

Kankuro woke up with terror in his eyes. He looked around his room, and everything was back to normal.

'That was the freakiest nightmare I think I ever had.' He got up, got dressed (with his hat) and walked down stairs. He walked in to the kitchen and was surprised to see all his friends from Konoha and his siblings in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Kankuro!!"

A big smile came over his face. He knew this was his best birthday yet. He gave out a big sigh of relief.

"Thank god today's my birthday. I had a dream where Gaara came up with an idea called 'Sibvengence' day. I had blue hair and pink war paint and I was attacked by a thousand cats and….you have no idea how much this means to me!" Kankuro smiled.

"Well, let's eat some cake!" Temari yelled. Just as she was about to cut the cake, Kankuro heard a hiss from behind him. He turned around and saw Gaara holding Fluffy.

"Fluffy wanted to say happy birthday to you Kankuro!" Kankuro's face went pale. Fluffy jumped from Gaara's arms and went straight for Kankuro's face. While Kankuro was screaming, everyone, except Temari who was taking pictures, was helping him get Fluffy off his face. Gaara just sat there and watched.

"Good Fluffy, now say happy birthday!" Gaara smiled

Kankuro knew this was his worst birthday yet…


End file.
